


Watching,dating.

by AhegaoGaruby



Category: Battle B-Daman, Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime)
Genre: Adorable marble shooters dating each other, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Dialogue, No Dialogue Until The End, One-Shot, like dorks, original unnamed character - Freeform, too lazy for dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegaoGaruby/pseuds/AhegaoGaruby
Summary: Garuburn and Dracyan have a date when their owners decide to check out one of Aona's bff's restaurant.





	Watching,dating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is made when me and my family decided to have dinner at a western restaurant(French/Italian fusion) and it was great.I also imagined Garuburn and Dracyan being cute by dating in here.

It was a cool evening and Kamon and Riki decided to check out Aona's best friend's restaurant because he knew cooking like her.

 

But for Garuburn,he can feel that sensual feeling when he was nearby his friend,Dracyan.

He felt desire as he knew that he was close towards his blue dragon-type comrade and knew that this will happen often when in public.He'll hide those feelings personally as he knew this was going to bring shame towards homophobes like any other people he never met before.

Kamon and Riki had just arrived in Aona's best friend's restaurant.This time,they had also came here to order and try out the food.It was all prepared by the owner himself.They also enjoyed the Caesar salad here.

Kamon and Riki also have chatted with him and each other.They had a whale of time together.

And now,it's time for both marble shooters to confess.

"Dracyan,I've knew that I met you for the first time,but I can't take my eyes off you when I got my memories back."

"I've been through this before" Dracyan said as he too was filled with sympathy.

"Well ya,why?"

"Riki and I made a good team."

"Same for me too."

"Yeah."

"And anyway,..."

"Huh?"

"W...would we still be...just...friends?"

"I knew how you feel,...we can't be just friends."

"Which means we are lovers or something?"

"Yep."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading it,this is totally my first fanfic written in AO3.


End file.
